What would you do to get noticed?
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Daisy has always had a temper, and the fact that she is just another Peach in SSBM isn't helping. Will her issue drive her to do somthing that might accidently destroy SSBM all together?
1. Hooooome Run Contest!

This is my first SSB fic, so be nice, Kay? I've been obsessed with the game for a while now, so why not?

SSB be doesn't belong to me, Teehee

….

Lemme just start.

Warning. This Chapter will be really really short… Most likely the other ones will too. This story won't be very long because it has a basic plot, so deal with it.

---------------

"GO!" Called the thunderous voice.

The Female descended onto the constantly smiling bag like it had actually done something to her. She beat it viciously, careful not to let it fall off of the platform.

"5!"

She continued to beat the bag to a cotton pulp.

"4!"

She was going to get it this time, she was sure of it!

"3!"

She spun away from the bag, smiling as bat was now in her line of sight.

"2!"

She grabbed the bat, and raced back over to the poor bag.

"1!"

With all her might, she charged up her bat…-

"Hey Peach, have you seen Marth?" a completely new voice asked

"GAH!" The female yelled in alarm. She spun around, completely missing her desired target, her charged bat only hitting thin air. After a few moments, the voice boomed again "NOOOOO DISTANCE!"

The princess stared at the young prince for a moment, then she turned red slightly, but she wasn't blushing, or embarrassed, this was pure anger. The red head slowly backed up, just now realizing who he had asked and what she was doing. The prince was pretty quick on his feet, but the princess was quicker. With inhuman speed, she grabbed his armor and shook him violently "ROY!" she yelled. Her voice dropped suddenly, and it started to drip with venom "I… was trying to get a new record…. And for the _last time_" she gritted her teeth "It's Daisy…" She dropped him, and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Roy looked up at her for a second, a bit dazed. "I'm sorry, it said the room was being used by Peach, and uh, she normally knows where everyone is and stuff…" He looked up at Daisy again, but this time, she held her hand out, and helped him up. "I'm sorry…" Daisy said, looking away. "I just get so… heated, both about the Homerun contest, and the fact that I'm under Peaches' name"

Roy nodded "Yea, sorry about that" He laughed "And why do you call her 'Peaches' Again?" Daisy giggled lightly in return, putting the bat back in its place "She's my friend, and I give my friends nick names"

"Does that mean you give everyone nick names?"

"No, although I did come up with one for you" Said Daisy, grinning as innocently as she could. Roy gave her a quizzical look, and Daisy waved the look away as if it were a fly "Never mind, you wouldn't get it"

Roy accepted her advice, and asked for Marth again. They were due for a partner match with the Mario bros. Daisy thought for a moment, and then told him to try the wire frames, because he was often seen there.

"Are you going anywhere, or are you gonna stay here? You know what Dr. Mario says happens to people who obsess about something…" Roy trailed off.

Daisy sent a fore longed look at the smiley bag "I know I know, it's unhealthy and stuff, just gimme a moment, and I'll be there to watch the match, when does it begin?"

"Half an hour" Roy answered. He waved to her, heading for the door "See ya there!"

Daisy smiled and waved, until he had actually left, then she let herself sink to the floor of the platform "I'm never going to get that new record" She muttered.

-----

The man watched the encounter of the prince and the princess, and he smiled lightly "What's this? Poor little Daisy…" a plan came up so quick that it could have slapped him in the face before he realized it. "Maybe she needs a push in the right direction… a push in my direction." The man looked to the left "Mewtwo, I believe I need your help."

Mewtwo thought about leaving, or pretending he didn't hear him, but the pokemon knew that it would come back and bite him in the tail later. He finished up a card game he was playing and floated up to the man who had called him. There was silence and tension all around.

"How well do you do illusions?"

------End of Chapter One------

Well? Who do you think it is? It might be who you expect it is, or maybe it's someone completely different, but only time will tell… and reviews will help too ….

Um, No, I don't think I'll be doing a Roy/Daisy pairing, I don't think I'll be doing any pairings, I'm not 100 percent sure on any yet in SSB.

Why is Mewtwo evil? Cause he once was, and he's not totally evil, just a little unsure about leaving as you read. The illusions play a bit of an important part in this story, and it was either him…. Or Ness…

….

And you can see why I chose what I chose. If you have ideas for the story, just tell me 'bout it and I'll take a look-see, who knows, it might help

I hope you enjoyed this, and please review, because you would receive aaaaaa…. X3 cookie? Yea, a cookie! And a SSB Plush from any of the 3 games.


	2. Peach? It's Daisy!

Yo, thanks to my reviewers X3. I'm not going to lie, that was supposed to be Dr. Mario's only really important line of the story, but seeing as someone wants there to be more of him, I'll try mah best!

This chapter tis sorda-but-not-really-short X3 sorry… also, tis a bit sad and strange in a way….

If SSB was mine…. When the hell did I make the game? And why did I make Daisy nothing more than a Peach costume? –Pulls out hair-

-------

Daisy got herself to the fight with time to spare, and she inspected all who were sitting with her, to cheer on this awesome and unlikely fight.

There was Ness, Capitan Falcon, Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario and Zelda along with Link. Also there were the main baddies, Ganadorf and Bowser, boasting to each other about evil plans and what not.

"Excuse me" said a voice, making the yellow princess jump. She turned to see Mewtwo standing (well, floating) right beside her. "Oh silly me, I'm blocking the way, arnt I?" She stood up and moved out of the aisle to let him pass. As he did, the princess and the pokemon locked eyes, and suddenly Daisy felt very sick. She slid back down in her seat, trying to bear her surroundings. Luigi plopped into the seat next to her.

"Oh man, Marth is late, so now we have to hold off the battle to tomorrow" He muttered. "But we can still watch my brother and Roy go at it"

Images were twisting and turning right before her eyes, becoming disoriented and unrecognizable, then like a snap bracelet, it all came back. The woozy feeling was gone, and she had perfect vision. "What was that about?" she muttered.

"GO!" and the fight began. The sweet Kirby music of the Dreamlands started before one note disturbed the melody and caused it to sound dramatic. The notes after followed suit.

(XD sorry if you don't understand that)

Roy and Mario dove at each other. The fight had begun.

"If they kept the stats from our original fight, it should be 3 stock, normal items, 5: mins." Luigi informed

"Uh huh…" Daisy replied, a bit distracted.

Luigi had a worried look on his face "Peach you ok?"

That snapped Daisy back to reality. She didn't remember Peach showing up.

"Who are you talking you talking to Luigi?" she asked.

"You, I'm asking you if you're alright. You seemed sorda spacey…"

Daisy laughed, weary. "I must be going crazy. I though you called me Peach."

Luigi laughed. "I know your name, Peach."

Daisy's face scrunched up. She heard it that time. "If you know my name, why don't you say it?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I did, Peach, can't you hear me?"

"I can hear you fine Luigi, but it can't be me that you're talking to. I'm not Peach."

"Well of course you are." Luigi looked at her as if she had told him that the sky was green. "You are under her name after all…"

Daisy looked appalled "Luigi, you know, and I know, and everyone else here knows that I'm Daisy, no matter what name I'm under"

Luigi raised an eyebrow, then without diverting his eyes from her, he called out "Hey Link! Who am I talking to?"

The elf-teen leaned back to get a good look at them, seeing as he couldn't see cause Zelda was… taller than him…

"Why do you ask?" he called back over the sound of Mario flying off the stage.

"She thinks that we'll call her Daisy or something, just cause she has a Daisy outfit on." Luigi shouted for all to hear.

This caused the entire small audience to laugh. They made various comments about this Peach who thought she was different than the others.

"Hey, hey" said Ness, elbowing C. Falcon "Maybe I should name my yellow and black suit Bumble Bee!" This caused everyone else to laugh harder. Daisy's face was extremely red, easily competing with Mario's hat. She stood up, and yelled "I WILL ALWAYS BE DAISY AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT!"

The laughter didn't stop. This hurt Daisy more than it angered her, and she ran off in a mess of tears. Not watching where she was going, she slipped and fell towards a short set of stairs that led to the next stage. A hand grabbed her dress and pulled her back, then pinned her arms, causing her to not be able to escape. She still struggled in the man's arms. "Daisy! Daisy! Calm down!" Daisy froze, hearing her name.

----------------

The End!

(Noes, not really… XD)

---------------

The fight between Roy and Mario had never happened. Marth was never late. The fight had never even begun, because that's when Daisy started to freak out.

She was sitting by her lonesome, when she started muttering to herself.

"Who are you talking you talking to Luigi?" she asked. Luigi, who heard his name, turned to look who was talking to him. The only problem was he was the furthest away from Daisy, talking to Bowser and Ganadorf before the fight.

Daisy laughed, weary. "I must be going crazy. I though you called me Peach."

Mostly everyone stared at the Princess. All but Mewtwo, who seemed to be looking in the wrong direction, away from her. He knew what was going to happen.

Daisy's face scrunched up. "If you know my name, why don't you say it?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, to the no one in the seat beside her.

"Daisy?" asked Roy asked, getting closer to her. "What's going o-"

"I can hear you fine Luigi, but it can't be me that you're talking to. I'm not Peach."

Luigi looked terribly confused, and so did everyone else.

Daisy looked appalled "Luigi, you know, and I know, and everyone else here knows that I'm Daisy, no matter what name I'm under" her voice steadily started to rise in her "conversation." Dr. Mario got up, and cautiously made his way over to her. "Daisy?" he asked. "Are you alright?" She started to blush, looking at the group that sat beside her, yet at the same time, looking past them. Daisy's face was extremely red, easily competing with Mario's hat. She stood up, and yelled "I WILL ALWAYS BE DAISY AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT!"

Dr. Mario hesitated, but only for a moment. "We need to get her to the Hospital, she needs help"

As if replying to his comment, Daisy kindly jumped up and ran. She zoomed right by Marth, who was returning from a drink of water. Dr. Mario pointed at the princess in yellow. "Stop her!" he shouted, motioning for everyone else to stop. Marth didn't have to be told twice. He turned and ran after her. In a hurried voice, Dr, Mario explained something to the rest. "We don't need to crowd her when she's like this. You all stay here, and I'll let you know her condition in a few. Jigglypuff, come on, I need you!" the doctor ran off with the pokemon in tow.

Dr. Mario ran up to Marth and Daisy, only to be snarled at by the latter of the two. "I've had it!" She said in rage "I will never be called Peach again! I won't! I'll hurt anyone who dares to call me anything but my name!" Daisy moved around, as Dr. Mario looked at her, concern in his eyes. He looked down at Jigglypuff and nodded, who nodded back, and started to sing.

"_Jiggly…puff…"_

"I'll… get… all of you… back…" and with that, Daisy succumbed to the song. Marth sighed and let his guard (and her arms) down. "Need help getting her to the hospital I suppose?" He asked calmly.

"Yea" replied the Doctor. "I don't know, she may be hallucinating for what ever reason and I have to treat her before it gets any worse…

------------------

"Link…" Zelda spoke softly, as everyone sat, nearly frozen in shock. The hero of time himself's jaw was hanging down a few more inches than it normally did. "Daisy just snapped like a twig!" he turned to Zelda. "What is it?"

"There's trickery among us….."

-----------

The real end XD

Sorry for the angsty/dramaticness… I didn't mean for it to be done, but now it is, and there you go… and look! Now included with 20 percent more Dr. Mario! Woooooooo! Reviews would be nice X3


End file.
